Alter Burn
by HaloGoji75
Summary: Alternate realities equals alternate variations. But, how many versions of Burn are there? Just a series of one shots that anyone is welcome to pitch in with. The first 2 or 3 chapters I have planned, so after that you guys can mail me your suggestions for an alternate version of Burn. Chapter 4: Burn must go back in to time to save Ruby from an unlikely foe.
1. Journal entry 1

Ok, this is journal entry, 1 I guess. The names Burn, no more, no less. I'm a genetically augmented super soldier who happens to be part of a multi-dimensional task force known as the RWBY helpers. For those of you who are listening, or reading, our job is to take care of the unnatural, things that were not meant to happen and go against fate's grand plan, occurrences across the RWBY multi-verse. And since not many people know how alternate realities work, I figured I might as well explain.

Picture the human body as a multiverse, with the heart being the prime-verse, the very thing that created the multiverse and would cause the multiverse to disappear if it's destroyed. Then picture the other millions of people on planet earth as a different multiverse, each unique in its own way. Now picture space and everything else, as the Omniverse, an ever expanding force that exist outside of each multiverse. And then there's the centerverse, the heart of the Omniverse and creator of each prime-verse in each multiverse. If that universe were to be destroyed, then the entire Omniverse would fade away till nothing remains. But I don't think that will happen for a really, really, long time. I know this whole 'Omniverse' concept may be new to some of you, but it explains why television shows always have one different method of traveling between dimensions than the other. And what's fictional (fan fics, games, TV, books, etc.) in one universe, is real in another. So in the event that this is some fan fic that the Weiss Reacts cast stumbles on to, all those fan fics that you rage about, are actually real in alternate realities. Meaning that those alternate versions of you do exist and did do those things you read about. So, yeah.

Anyway, that's how the universe works. And whenever some random things happens in a fic and the author wasn't writing about it, or something that's not supposed to happen in a RWBY universe happens, that's where we come in. We go in, trying not to get involved in a fics plot or being noticed by primary characters, take care of the anomaly, and get out. Things don't always go as planned though, like during a few instances involving _ArchAngle117, _And that one incident with _thrawn92_ (hopefully he won't know I did that, accidentally) but we still manage to accomplish the mission. So, that's what we do basically. But, with all these different realities, different multiverses, I wonder if there is another me out there. Some different version of Burn who has a different life. What is he like, and how many of him are there? I have yet to meet an alter Burns, and I don't know if I ever will. Maybe, I'll meet one someday.

"Burn, we got another call for ArchAngel117, some kind of hostage situation. Better get ready."

Ok, I'll be right there! This is Burn of the RWBY helpers, signing off.

* * *

**And, here's the Alter Burn series. Any idea's for an alternate version of the intelligent, yet moronic, Spartan from the RWBY helpers? Just PM your suggestions and we'll talk. **

**"Burn, why that A-hole. Why not write a fic about me instead?" **

**There will be a chapter that sort of involves you in the future. **

**"Yay! Wait, you're gonna make a Burn/Deadpool hybrid aren't you?"**

**DON'T SPOIL IT NUMBNUTS! **

**"Or what, or have you forgotten that I can't die?" **

**Nevermind, also criticism appreciated. And shout out to _ElfCollaberator_, one of the greatest writers of the RWBY fanfiction archives. **

**"Elf, he sucks." **

**He speaks very highly of you, referring to you as O-Deadpool-sama, which I believe is some kind of anime compliment or something. **

**"Elf, he RULES!" **

**That's what I thought. Anyway, bye. **


	2. Burnpool, the merc with a mouth

_Ok, so we're going to kill some crime boss version of Cardin, that D-bag from RWBY who picked on Jaune. Oh, I'm sure they'll thank us for this. _

**Can we break his legs, the haters will love it if we break his legs. I always liked that leg breaking meme. **

"Well if everything goes according to the script, then yes, we will break his legs at some point."

**Yay! **

_My god your voice is annoying. _

"Hello reader, my name's Burnpool. Basically, I'm some half-assed hybrid of Deadpool and Burn that Halogoji75 pulled out of his rectum. I'm like D.P. for the most part, except for the whole sex machine thing."

_We prefer killing and blowing things up as opposed to hot chicks. _

**Who needs a harem when you're on a killing spree? **

"I may not know exactly what a harem is, but I'm pretty sure it's something where an extremely large amount of girls fall in love with a single person and they have to decide who they will date without getting killed by the horde."

_I think we should focus on the job right now rather than explain ourselves to the reader. _

"Watch this, hey, _ShepardisaBOSS, _yeah I see you reading this. And I thought I was hideously disfigured."

_Should we be offending one of the only guys who follows this fic? _

**What's he goanna do, write a hate fic? **

_You do realize that his OC is a multidimensional demi god who could wipe us out of existence. _

"So, I'm Burnpool, his argument is invalid."

**Hey, you think they noticed that there are no censored words in this chapter? **

_Of course there are no censors; a Deadpool/Burn hybrid chapter shouldn't be censored. That would be blasphemy._

"So, fuck the censors!"

_Ok, we really need to get this fic started. _

"Alright, Halogoji75, start the damn thing already will you?"

* * *

Vale, one of the most disgusting hives of scum and villainy on Remnant. The very thing that keeps the crime alive here is the dusts, an enhanced drug that can either alter ones accent, make them see multiple colors, or cause people to make out with lamp posts. There are about 9 or 10 dust distributors in Vale, but 3 are the biggest suppliers. Rose, Winchester, and Arc. Recently, Rose and Arc came together on a joint business venture. Winchester still refuses to cooperate and is even starting to interfere with their shipments. It's time that he is removed from the picture. And so, they hire one of the best mercs in the business to take him out. The regenerating degenerate, Burnpool.

* * *

Sky watched the streets in front of the warehouse closely, keeping wary of any attacks. After Cardin declared war on the Rose/Arc organization, every warehouse had been put on high alert. Being one of Winchester's best lieutenants, Sky had to be on his guard constantly. "Hey, why are we out here freezing our balls off again?" Asked Russell. Sky looked at his mohawked companion. "Because, Cardin heard that Rose hired a merc to take out his operation and we have to be ready in case he decides to show his ugly mug." He responded. "She didn't hire Mogar, did she?" Russell asked. "If she did, we would all be dead by now." Sky replied. "Oh thank god, I almost had a heart attack." Russell sighed. "So who did she hire?" "Some guy named 'Burnpool'." Sky replied. "That's stupid. What moronic fuck would name themselves 'Burnpool'?" Russell asked. He received no reply. Russell turned to look at Sky, only to see the spot where he was vacant. "Sky, where did you go man?" Russell asked, readying his rifle. He spotted a light on in the small shed normally used to house spare tires. "Sky, you in there?" Russell asked. He entered to find his blue haired companion sitting in a chair, completely limp, and holding a sign that said 'look behind you asshole.' Upon doing so, Russell's head was separated from his body. The assassin, a man wearing a black and red spandex (inverted Deadpool colors for those of you wondering) and had two katanas outstretched.

"Whelp, I wonder if the CRDL haters will like us for this, or the RWBY fans will hate us for killing of characters form the series." He asked himself. (_Maybe both) _a black box with red words appeared beside his head. {**Well, it's not like they can do anything about it.} **An inverted colors version of the previous box appeared shortly afterwards. "Well, we killed two of them, might as well take care of the rest." Burnpool then started making his way towards the warehouse.

Upon entering said warehouse, the mutate held up a picture of Cardin Winchester form the RWBY wiki. "Hey, has anyone seen this guy, cause I'm totally goanna kill him." He said to the extremely large amount of thugs in the building. (_Shout out to Deadpool: Typical Tuesday)_ Then the thugs all opened fire on him. Burnpool quickly dove out of the way and retaliated by firing SMGs while repeatedly saying 'BANG, BANG, BANG.' Several minions went down. One of the gunmen managed to hit Burnpool in the head, causing him to collapse in a heap. "How's that feel asshole?" He yelled. He immediately regretted it when Burnpool got back up and pointed his guns at him. "It actually tickled a little bit." He said before shooting him. {**Yay, healing factor!**} Burnpool then proceeded to gun down another 15. "WHO WANTS PINNAPLES?!" He screamed as he threw multiple grenades, causing the majority of the opposing forces to be blown to smithereens. (_Not really since there are a few organs flying around._)

Then a knife hit Burnpool right between the eyes, causing him to fall backwards. Dove then walked out of the corner and retrieved his knife. "So, much for this fucker." He said as he wiped the blood off the blade. {**Ok, how can this guy see?**} (_It's some kind of weird anime phenomenon where characters who appear to have their eyes closed have them open.) _{**Since when do we know so much about anime?**} (_We watch a small amount of Dragon ball Z during our spare time_) {**Oh, I forgot.**} (_How could you forget, that show is freaking awesome!_) {**Actually, I was saying what the reader was thinking.**} (_God, I hate you._) {**Back to the fic**.}

Before Dove could walk away triumphantly, Burnpool kicked his legs out from under him and jumped back onto his feet. Dove jumped back up and pulled out a machete. "Machete vs. katana, who will win?" Burnpool said as he pulled out one of his katanas. {**Why not use both?**} (_We're trying to make it a fair fight._) Dove swung his machete forward, only for Burnpool to block it, kick him in the groin, and cut off the hand holding the blade. Before he could decapitate him, Dove put his remaining hand up in surrender. "OK, I'll tell you where Cardin is, just don't kill me!" He begged. "So much for a epic fight scene." Burnpool said. "So, where is mister deushbag?" "His headquarters is at the docs, warehouse 18. You can't miss it. Now please let me go." Dove screamed. "Ok, but first, chimicanga?" Burnpool asked. He then kicked Dove's crotch a second time and shove said chimicanga in his mouth. As Burnpool exited the building, he pressed a detonator he pulled out of his pocket, sending the entire warehouse ablaze. {**Yay, explosions!**} (_If you say 'yay' one more time I will fucking mute you!_)

* * *

Burnpool arrived at warehouse 18. "No wonder he said I couldn't miss it, it looks like a freaking night club!" He said. {**Ten bucks says Junior will be in there.**} (_You're on._) As soon as Burnpool kicked open the door, the music cut abruptly. "Now the party don't start till I walk in." He sang. Then Junior ran up to him {**Hah, pay up.**} (_God dammit._) trying to hit Burnpool with a bat, but he was dispatched with a bullet to the head. "Now then, where is senior Winchester at?" He asked out loud. "T-top floor." The bartender replied shakily. Burnpool went upstairs and kicked the door down to find Cardin making out with Melanie Malachite. {**Shout out to Elf's ships.**} The two immediately stopped when they noticed the mercenary in the room. "Hi there, I'm here to kill you." Burnpool said with an overly cheerful accent. Cardin made a move to grab a pistol but was stopped by a bullet going through his hand. As Cardin screamed in pain, Melanie ran past Burnpool and out the building. (_Elf may not like Melanie ditching Cardin._) "Who cares, it's a fic where Cardin's a drug dealer. What made you think that Melanie wouldn't be a prostitute or some shit like that?" Burnpool said to his black box. "Anyway, where was I? Ah, yes, this!" It was then Burnpool broke Cardin Winchester's legs. {**Yay, leg breaking!**} (_Alright, that's it!_) While the black box muted the red box, Burnpool aimed a shotgun at Cardin's face. "Nighty night Mr. Winchester." He said. Cardin closed his eyes. Instead of bullets, confetti came out of the barrel. Burnpool then started laughing manically. (_Shouldn't we be killing him right now?_) "We will." Burnpool replied to his box. "Hey Cardin, hold this will you?" Then he tossed an extremely large amount of C4 towards the drug dealer, with a timer set for 5 seconds. In those few seconds he had, Burnpool activated his teleporter. (_We have one; we just didn't feel like using it earlier.) _Once outside the building, Burnpool watched as the upper half of warehouse 18 burst into flames. "And that's the end of drug dealer Cardin." Burnpool said. {**Mmph, mmph} **(_Fine, you can talk now._) {**Yay, dead Cardin!**} After that, Burnpool pulled a phone out of his pocket and started dialing a number. "Hey Rubes, I took care of Cardin for ya." Burnpool said into the phone. "_Excellent work Burnpool, Miss Schnee will deposit your payment where you specified."_ The young, but sinister, voice replied. "Awesome, thanks!" Burnpool then hung up.

"Alright, 500,000,000,000,000 lien and a few hundred gallons of Mountain Dew Voltage, I'd say this was a good start for this fic."

{**We kicked ass, and looked good while doing it!**}

(_And we got a bunch of shout outs as well, a good day indeed._)

"Whelp, I've enjoyed our time together, but it appears this one shot must come to an end dear reader. Good bye. And _ShepardisaBOSS, _I'm watching you."

* * *

**Well, here's the first of the alter Burn seires. Also, do you guys think I should replace Deadpool with Burnpool? **

**"Why would you do that, I'm way more awesome than that knock off." **

**Just getting the reader's opinion. **

"That, and he like me more."

**"I should have known you would show up here." **

"Hey, he gave me fourth wall awareness or whatever that shit is called."

**Anyway, tell me what you guys think. Also, I mean no offense to ShepardisaBOSS. Burnpool does. I am in no way responsible for what he does at all. **

"You created me, of course you'll be responsible for what I do."

**Moving on. **

_**Next time in the Alter Burn series... **_

* * *

Velvet looked up at the menacing figure standing above her.

"You're not real, you're just a ghost story."

"Oh, but I am so very real. And it is time for you to join your brethren, guardian.

The rabbit Faunus watched in horror as he raised his weapon, ready to bring it down upon her.

* * *

_Burn: The Guardian Slayer_

* * *

**And that's whats next. Bye **


	3. Lord Burn, Emperor of the Universe

**Ok, so I know you have been expecting a 'Guardian Slayer Chapter' but I decided on this instead. Mostly because I recently got Dragon Ball Xenoverse and its pretty cool. Then this idea came to mind. I might recreate the guardian slayer concept at a different time, but for know enjoy this.**

**"Its not like you have any better fics to read." **

**I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss Burnpool.**

**"Well, until ShepardisaBOSS sends is done with him, you just have me."**

**Anyway, here's the story**

* * *

_Planet Vacuo, home to the species known as the Faunus. At least, until __**He **__came. Burn, emperor of the universe, and leader of the Intergalactic Planet Trade Organization. He and his army traveled to Vacuo in search of the Grimm Balls, seven magical orbs that could summon a mighty nevermore to grant any wish the user wants, such as immortality. In his quest for eternal life, Burn slaughtered hundreds of Faunus, and he didn't care. In fact, he enjoyed the horrendous acts of genocide he has committed. Almost as much as he enjoyed vaporizing planet Vale, home of the sayians, a warrior race that once served Burn. The reason for this, was due to Burn being superstitious about a certain legend they locals kept spreading around. And with their growing power levels, said legend could have come true. But, with only two pure blooded sayians remaining, Burn had nothing to worry about. But, I digress. _

_After a tedious search, Burn managed to gather all seven Grimm Balls, and was on the verge of immortality, only for it to be yanked away when his army was defeated by four warriors, Weiss, the Princess of sayians, two Remnants , Jaune Arc and Yang Xiao Long, and a Faunus known as Blake, and the Grimm Balls, petrified. Burn unleashed his rage on the four warriors, killing Princess Weiss in the process. Before he could finish the others, another sayians named Rose, raised on Earth with the name Ruby, stood in his way. After an intense battle, Ruby defeated Burn using an advanced technique known as the Spirit Bomb, or so it seemed. _

* * *

Ruby fell to the ground, panting heavily. It took all of her power, but she managed to defeat Burn. '_Rest in peace.'_ She mentally said to all who had fallen by the tyrant's hand. As she looked to her left, she could see her friend Jaune, former rival Blake, and adopted sister Yang running towards her. Yang and Jaune helped Ruby to her feet. "You did good little sister." Yang said. "Thanks." Ruby managed to say between breaths. "Looks like Burn didn't survive." Blake commented. "So, did we win?" Jaune asked. "I think so." Yang replied.

"Yeah, not dead."

Everyone froze at those words. Ruby slowly looked up, and sure enough, he was standing atop the rocks. His blood like skin was covered in cuts. The tip of his tail missing, the end categorized by the extreme heat of the earlier attack. Two yellow eyes, one closed, observed the four before them. The black gems that covered his head, stomach, wrist, and ankles glistened in the sunlight. '_How, how is he still standing?'_ Ruby asked herself.

"That hurt." Burn said calmly. He stood there for a moment before a purple energy surrounded his being. "THAT ACTUALLY HURT!" He screamed. "YOU DARE INFLICT PAIN UPON ME, I WILL VAPORIZE YOU DOWN TO YOUR LAST ATOM!"

The tyrant raised his hand, a single finger outstretched. "But first." He began. "I let you watch as I kill your friends." A purple beam of energy shot out of his finger and pierced Blake in the chest, going clear through her back. "F$#k, you." She said before collapsing. "Blake!" Yang screamed.

"Ah, ah, ah, I haven't forgotten about you." Burn said, pointing his finger at Yang. "Remember my **Tail**?!" That last part he hissed out. "C-c-cant you take a joke?" Yang asked, nervously smiling. Burn just stared at her for a moment, an unamused expression on his face. Then he fired a single yellow dot of energy towards the blond brawler. The blast pushed Yang back a little bit.

Burn moved his hand upwards, Yang following suite. Then, he clenched his fist. A moment later, Yang exploded. Ruby could only watch as this all came to pass. Her only family, gone. Killed before her very eyes. Yang was wished back to life once with the Grimm Balls, now she can't come back.

"Of all the people I've blown to bits, that one will hold a special place in my heart." Burn said. The tyrant then turned towards Ruby. "Go on then, say something funny." He said mockingly.

"That was my sister." Ruby hissed out between her teeth. "You killed my sister." She clenched her fist tightly, drawing a bit of blood. "Oh my god that's hilarious!" Burn said before bursting into sadistic laughter. He was interrupted when he noticed the sky going dark. '_What the HFIL is this?_' he thought before he saw a few bolts of lightning strike the ground around Ruby.

The ground started to crack as Ruby clenched her fist tighter and gritted her teeth. Her irises became white as her hair started to stand up. Yellow energy started to surround her. Ruby then howled as her hair adopted a more golden tone. Her once silver irises turning bright blue. Said blue eyes were looking at Burn with pure hate.

The Acronian simply stood there, puzzled by this sudden turn of events. '_Is she using some version of that Kaio-whaterver technique to intimidate me?_' he thought. '_As if that would work, she barley stood a chance before, what good can she do now?'_

"Jaune." Ruby said quietly. "Take Blake, and get to the ship." Jaune, who stood there with a shocked expression, regained his focus. "But I can't just leave you." He said. "If Blake dies, we lose the Grimm Balls on Remnant, and this would all be for nothing." She said.

"But-"

"DO WHAT I TOLD YOU!" Ruby screamed at him, her golden aura flailing. "Ok." Jaune said meekly. The knight grabbed Blake and started flying towards the ship. Burn eyed the two with evil intent. "Oh, I love moving targets. It's just like that space ducks game." The tyrant pointed his finger at the retreating duo.

Before he could fire, Ruby appeared in front of him and grabbed his hand. "THE F #$K?!" He screamed. "I'm going to break you." Ruby said. "What?!" Ruby squeezed Burn's hand, cracking a few bones, electing a cry of pain form the emperor. "Like a kit-kat bar." Ruby said.

"What?!"

Burn received a punch in the face, sending him thorough a few plateaus. "WHAT?!" he screamed a third time before being kicked towards the ground. As he got up, he looked towards the sayians with malice. Covering himself in a purple aura, he flew towards the Remnant warrior and launched a few punches towards her, only for her to seemingly faze through them. "WHAT?!" he screamed yet again before unleashing a storm of punches towards the warrior, each one missing. Burn finally managed to land a punch, but it didn't seem to faze Ruby. Burn on the other hand, clenched his hand in pain. He then jumped back and fired multiple beams similar to the one that impaled Blake. Each blast simply bounced off of Ruby.

"What is this, what is happening, how are you this powerful, why are you this powerful?" Burn asked. "Haven't you figured it out yet?" Ruby asked. "Weiss mentioned it to you earlier." Realization started to dawn on Burn. '_NO, PLEASE NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!' _he mentally screamed, fear showing on his face.

"That's right. I'm the warrior of legend the sayians spoke of. I am the light of the universe, I am the living embodiment of every living creatures hope, I am the one who is infused with the power of the souls of the people you killed, I am their vengeance, and I am their justice. I AM RUBY, AND I AM A SUPER SAYIAN!" Her aura flared as she screamed.

Ruby then charged forward and delivered a punch to Burn's abdomen, following up with a kick to the side. The overlord recovered and fired red and black energy balls towards her. Ruby simply batted them away with a swat from her hand."Give up, you knew this day would come." Ruby said.

Burn hovered in place, gritting his teeth in rage. "So, you think you can beat me?!" He asked. Ruby remained silent. "You think that because you've become this so called 'Super Sayian' of legend that you can stop me?! Well guess what, I'm the emperor of the universe. I OWN YOU! I OWN THIS PLANET! In fact **F $#K THIS PLANET**!" Burn then fired an energy ball towards the planet. It connected with the ground before Ruby could stop it. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed as both were enveloped in a bright white light.

**And that's chapter 3. A few things before we finish up. First, this version of Burn, and the concept of this version of RWBY, are up for adoption. Anyone who wants to make a fic based on this idea, feel free to do so. Just, be sure to ask before using this version of Burn. **

**"Trust me, you don't need any copyright problems breathing down your neck. Especially ones involving a certain someone I totally owned in Death Battle! SUCK IT SUPER POWERED BEAT DOWN!" **

**Right, and second, I am now open to suggestions. if you have an idea for an alter Burn chapter, either PM me, or leave a suggestion in the comments, and I'll eventually get around to at least one of them.**

**"HaloGoji75 wants to enjoy his summer vacation while it last."**

**Yes, yes I do. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Burninator

_Date: January 1st, 2030._

_Skynet is on the brink of termination. After the destruction of its central base of operations, Skynet's resources began to dwindle. All because of one miscalculation. Skynet presumed that the leader of the human/faunus resistance was John Connor. So, after many failed attempts at his termination, Skynet finally succeeded due to the strategic use of the T-850 model 101 Terminator during the middle of the war. But Skynet soon learned that John Connor was not the true leader of the resistance, but a decoy to hide the true leaders identity. Skynet eventually deduced the identity of the true leader. But before it could launch a successful attack, its headquarters was destroyed. Then, one by one its bases fell to humanity and faunus kind's vengeance. Skynet, however, had a contingency plan. One last chance to ensure its survival and victory. The key to its victory: Sumer Rose._

* * *

Date: August 13th, 2015.

Ruby jumped across another rooftop as she continued to survey the city of Vale. She had been doing this for the past 4 weeks now, and still no sign of who she was looking for.

'_Was it really her?'_ She pondered as she recalled what she saw on the news.

* * *

_4 weeks ago..._

_Ruby sighed as she mindlessly flipped the channels on her newly acquired TV. Nothing that interested her seemed to be on. All there was were reruns of X-ray and Vav: The Animated Series. While flipping through channels, she notices a figure with a white cloak appear briefly before another channel switched on. She returned to the previous channel and was shocked at what she saw._

_"This white cloaked stranger has been responsible for attacks on multiple White Fang operations. Police are attempting to figure out who this mysterious person is, and what is their agenda. In other news, there have been two robberies committed at both a clothing store and a weapons sh-"_

_Ruby turned off the TV as she processed what she just saw._

_'Was that, mom?' she questioned herself. The cloak looked identical to the one her mother wore before her death. There was no mistaking it._

_'I have to find out.'_

* * *

Ever since then, she and her team had been trying to find this mystery person and find out if it really was her mother. Ruby and Yang searched more than their teammates, but Yang got more rest. Her sister was concerned over Ruby's obsessive search and had tried to confront her about her lack of sleep, only for Ruby to brush her off. She had to know. She could sleep after she got her answer.

Ruby took another look around before giving a sigh as she took out her scroll.

'Nothing yet.' She texted.

'Its getting late, we should head back.' Her sister replied.

'One more patrol, then we can head back.' Ruby said.

'I'm on my way to get you.' Yang texted back.

Ruby sighed. Her sister was more stubborn than she was. She turned around and began her trek back.

"Hello Ruby."

That voice made her freeze in her tracks. She turned and saw her standing there. a woman dressed in a white cloak with red underneath it. Her body was covered in a red and white dress similar to Ruby's. Her hair was snow white with red highlights. Two pairs of silver eyes met.

"Mom?" Ruby said, almost tearing up.

"It's me." She said. "You've grown."

Tears started to well up in her eyes as she spread her arms out and started walking towards her mother.

"GET DOWN!"

Ruby barley had any time to react before Summer was riddled with bullet holes. The older rose collapsed. Ruby stood there, frozen in shock. The turned around to see a man with a assault rifle standing behind her. He wore mostly red and grey and had a double barrel pump action shotgun (I'm pretty sure that's not a real thing, but its the RWBY universe, any kind of weapon is possible) strapped to his back.

"MURDURER!" Ruby said as she took out Crescent Rose and charged him. He barley had any time to react before he was tackled to the ground, a giant blade at his neck.

"Ok, I know how this looks." He said. "But if you just let me explain."

"YOU KILLED HER!" Ruby screamed, tears in her eyes. "I JUST GOT HER BACK AND YOU KILLED HER!"

The man just calmly stared at her.

"That's not your mom Ruby." He said.

Before Ruby could say anything, an odd sound filled the air. She turned to see her mother standing up, the holes in her body closing. He body shimmered slightly, like thousands of insects were crawling all over her. Ruby took a step back, giving the man enough time to stand up. He pulled out his shot gun and fired a blast at Summer. She staggered back, a grey hole where the bullets hit.

"Ruby, run." He said as he fired another shot. "I don't know how long I can hold her off."

"Now why would she run from her own mother?" Summer asked teasingly. "After all, we have **so much** catching up to do."

'Summer' then charged the man, stopping him from firing another time. She head but him and threw him to the ground. She turned towards Ruby and started walking towards her, only to be tackled by the man. The two fell off the side of the building. Ruby snapped out of her daze and ran over to where they fell. She found them fighting in a small crater in the side walk. She jumped down, using Crescent Rose to slow her descent. Once she touched the ground she started to run over to the two fighters, only for the man to stop her.

"Find Yang and run!" He screamed. "Ruby, go! NOW!"

Summer punched him, only to be punched herself. The two continued to exchange blows, and Ruby could have sworn she could her the sound of metal on metal every time their attacks connected to each other.

"Ruby?"

Ruby turned to see Yang standing there, a shocked expression on her face.

"What is going on?" She asked. "Is that Summer?"

"To be honest, I don't know what's going on." Ruby said as she walked over to Yang. "But what I don know is that we have to get out of here as soon as possible. Where's Bumblebee?"

"Just around the corner." Yang replied.

They turned towards the direction Yang pointed, only to see a red blur crash into a car. The man tumbled out soon afterwards. The sisterly duo turned to see Summer staring at them menacingly.

"Looks like both my baby girls are here." She said as she outstretched her arms. They then shifted into giant machete like blades. "**Come to** **momma**!"

Before she could take a step forward, she was hit by a car. Ruby and Yang turned (again) to see the man from before, minus the car he crashed into.

"Run while she's down!" He screamed.

The sister eagerly complied. Yang jumped on her bike, with Ruby following suite, and drove as fast as it could go. Ruby turned around and caught a glimpse of the man getting hit by the same car he threw, sending him and the motorized vehicle crashing into a nearby building.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Ruby asked.

"It could if **someone** had decided to cut off those cookies." Yang said.

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO LECTURE ME ABOUT MY EATING HABBITS!" Ruby screamed before a bullet flew past her head.

She turned to see Summer catching up to them on foot, a machine pistol in her hand.

"Hang on!" Yang screamed before she picked up speed.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Burnie looked at the chaos displayed before him.

'_What the f# $ happened here?'_ he thought.

The policeman then turned to see a man walk out of a nearly collapsed building.

"Sir are you alright?" He asked. It was then that he noticed the bits of metal showing on the man's face.

"Sorry officer." The man said as he walked up to him. "But I'm gonna need to borrow your car and gun. One you won't get back in one piece and the other you may not get back at all."

* * *

Ruby yelped as Yang swerved to the right, dodging another hail of bullets. No matter where Yang drove, Summer kept following them. Even on the freeway she still pursued them. And she didn't even seemed tired. Why she didn't appear exhausted was one of the many questions Ruby asked herself over these 15 minutes, the main one being why her mother was trying to kill her.

"COME ON RUBY!" Summer screamed. "DON'T YOU WANT TO SEPEND SOME QUALITY TIME WITH ME?"

Ruby then heard sirens as she saw a police car drive up to Summer. The driver then fired a shotgun, blowing half of Summer's face off. Summer staggered slightly as she lost her balance. The shooter then shot her in the leg, causing her to collapse briefly. The car the drove up to Yang and Ruby. Ruby saw the man from before in the driver seat.

"Are you injured?" He asked.

"Who are you?" Yang asked.

"Answer my question first." he gestured towards Ruby.

Before she could say anything, more bullets flew past her head. She turned to see Summer shooting at them again, completely healed.

"Ok, Skynet ain't no one's fool." The man said, confusing Ruby.

He then pulled out what looked like a gun with a grenade on the end. He aimed towards the road a few feet in front of Summer and pulled the trigger. The grenade imbedded itself in the pavement. Then the man pulled the trigger again, causing the road in front of Summer to explode causing the pavement to cave in and collapse, taking the older Rose with it.

"That'll keep her busy." The man said. "Perhaps it'd we best if we continue our conversation in a more secretive area."

* * *

Later, at an old ware house at the docks...

"So let me get this straight." Yang said. "You're from a future where Ruby is the leader of humans and faunus against an army of robots, and you are one of those robots, sent back in time to protect Ruby and make sure she survives till this 'Judgment Day' event that causes the apocalypse?"

"Pretty much." The man, who stated his name as Burn, replied.

"You, don't really act like a robot." Ruby said.

"It's a long story." He replied. "Basically, dad, or 'Skynet' as he prefers to be called, said I was his worst creation ever and threw me out before he could give me proper combat programming, the resistance found me, Ruby helped me become a fighting machine, and taught me about what it means to be human/faunus."

"So, you weren't reprogrammed or anything?" Yang asked.

"No, I gained my own self-awareness by the time the resistance found me, gave me back control over my body" Burn said. "So, I decided to work with the, to get back at Skynet. But they eventually grew on me and became my best friends."

"Right." Yang said. "And Summer is a 'Terminator' like you?"

"Not really." He replied. "I'm a T-888, or as resistance fighters like to say, T triple eight, an outdated model. Summer is a T-3000, and one of the only successfully created ones given how difficult it is to make one."

"Why's that?"

"Because a T-3000 is made using special nanites that mutate a person's genetic code, somehow turning them in to machine/human or machine/ faunus hybrids. I don't really know how it works that much. But most of the time those who are turned into T-3000s go insane and are terminated. Summer, however, was successfully converted."

"Wait, that means that mom's alive in the future and gets turned into that thing." Ruby said. "We have to find her and make sure it doesn't happen"

"About that." Burn started. " It's not exactly you're mom. Due to some weird events in an alternate universe, an alternate Summer Rose was transported to our world and was found by Skynet and turned into a T-3000 so she could kill you. But the final attack happened before she could successfully infiltrate the ranks of the resistance. So, she was sent back in time to a point where you were more emotionally vulnerable than you were in my time."

"But, is there a way to cure her?" Ruby asked.

"Not that I know of."

Ruby slightly lowered her head. Yang put a hand on Ruby's back, only for Ruby to start crying into her shoulder.

"I thought we finally got her back." Ruby said in between sobs.

"It's ok Ruby." Yang said as she pat her sister's back.

"I'm sorry Ruby." Burn said. "Truly I am. If there were a way to reverse this, I'd help you do it. But I'm afraid that all that's left is a monster with Sumer's face and memories."

After a few moments, Ruby managed to calm down.

"Can you stop it?" Yang asked.

"I don't know." Burn replied. "Were it something from the 800 series or the 1000 series, I would have used a 50 caliber bullet or a vat of acid. But there's hardly any information on the T-3000."

"So what do we do?"

"Make sure Ruby lives past Judgment Day."

"No." Ruby said. "We make sure Judgment Day never happens."

"There have been attempts to stop it by John Connor and a few reprogramed Terminators sent back to protect him, but Judgment Day is inevitable."

"John Connor isn't a huntress in training." Ruby said. " Nor does he have a team of huntresses to back him up."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Blake sighed as Weiss impatiently paced back and forth.

"We were supposed to meet them here an hour ago." Weiss said.

"Ruby probably decided to do an extra patrol." Blake said. "It's about her mom after all."

"Fair point." Weiss admitted. She then heard her scroll buzz. She pulled it out and read the message on the screen.

"It's Ruby." Weiss said. "She want's us to meet her at the docks."

"Well." Blake said. "We better get going."

As the two started walking off, Blake looked back towards the alley nearby. She then smirked and followed Weiss, leaving the corpse of Blake Belladonna behind.

* * *

**"Did you just kill off Blake?"**

**I know, D #$ movie Goji, D $# move.**

**"I'm sure Reacts Blake will be more p$ #ed off than many of the fans."**

**You're probably right. Anyway, I wrote this because NO ONE THOUGH OF DOING A TERMINATOR/RWBY CROSSOVER! Seriously why had no one done this? If any of you guys are interested, feel free to take the concept of this story and write your own version of it. And as many of you have seen, I've placed this fic in the crossover section of RWBY fanfiction. But that's irrelevant. Point is someone needs to write a RWBY/Terminator crossover. And before I go, I would like to apologize for the creation of 'Derpy Weiss'. It is horrific and I'm sorry for exposing your minds to it's horr-**

**"DERP!"**

**They found us again!**

**"RUN!"**


End file.
